<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stripped Raw by TOM_CAT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451078">Stripped Raw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOM_CAT/pseuds/TOM_CAT'>TOM_CAT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Pole Dance, Protective Walter White, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Stripping, stripper jesse pinkman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOM_CAT/pseuds/TOM_CAT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in early S3.<br/>Jesse has been stripping since before Walt. But when Walt finds out, he's disgusted and feels compelled to make sure Jesse is safe.<br/>Skip to chapter 5 if you just want the juicy stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Pinkman &amp; Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Hank Schrader, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, that Pinkman kid who…” Hank made a clumsy motion to Walt. “Anyway not only do we have suspisions he’s slinging meth, but did you know he’s a dancer at that gay strip club off Rt. 109?” Hank mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt shook his head. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We had a guy scope him out; followed him to the club and saw him there, ya know, doing his thing. Junkie and a stripper. Damn Walt, do you ever just see a student and </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Ha! Like, shit, maybe it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault! You must've been some teacher to have a student end up </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank saw that Walt wasn’t taking that lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you’re a great teacher. It’s not your fault when kids don’t try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt was shocked. How could Jesse hide this from him for so long? He thought maybe Jesse maybe had some sense or at least some sense of self worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should confront Jesse about this when he sees him. If only to know if it’s true. But then  again, does he want to have this conversation. If Jesse was dealing out of the club, he would probably have heard about it by now; and if he wasn’t, then it’s not Walt’s business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank was still going on while Walt was in his head. “I mean shit’s always coming and going out of that club, so we figure if this kid is dealing he’s probably doing it there. We’ve busted a lot of the fags there. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hank had a way of making light of his job but the way he talked about what Jesse was possibly doing struck a chord with Walt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to run out and find out now. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Walt made the excuse to check on Jesse at home to make sure he’s not doing anything reckless. Walt tried to mull over the best way to bring it up, but couldn’t. Eventually, he left without a word about it.</p><p>Maybe Saul would be able to confirm Jesse’s “side job.” But Walt considered that maybe bringing it up to Saul would embarrass Jesse. But then again, Saul being Jesse’ lawyer, maybe he should know about everything Jesse does for money, even if it’s legal.</p><p>Finally, Walt decided that the best way to know what Jesse was doing was to go there. Jesse wouldn't be able to lie about it. </p><hr/><p>The club was on a dirt road off a major highway, hidden from the eyes of the public. Walt knew about the club. Everyone did. It was only gay strip club anyone had ever heard of. It was a large windowless building like any other club, but with one rainbow flag -enough to make sure no one was confused, but also enough not to draw too much attention. After parking his car in a poorly lit spot, he looked around to make sure he didn’t recognize any of the other cars. If Hank said that agents go into the club all the time, what would happen if any of Hank’s colleagues were there.</p><p>Walt was just there to check and leave, quickly.</p><p> </p><p>The club didn’t feel sleazy like a regular strip club. The atmosphere was, well, <em>gay </em>. The whole point was to allow men to be themselves. Walt could respect the idea. </p><p>But that didn’t mean there were no seedy elements. All of the dancers looked like Jesse: meth heads. Too skinny and too young to be here. And just because the men here were gay, that didn't mean they weren't still dogs. </p><p> </p><p>Walt must have been standing for too long because a young dancer came over to him unannounced.</p><p>“Hey, man, you looking for something in particular?” The dancer smiled flirtatiously. </p><p>Not entirely sure how to respond, Walt said “Uh, yes, actually.” He whispered “I’m looking for someone named Jesse?”</p><p>The dancer thought for a moment. “Sorry man, I don’t know a Jesse.”</p><p>Walt didn’t consider that Jesse was probably using a fake name. “Oh, uh, damn.”</p><p>“Anything <em> I </em>can help you with?” The dancer rubbed his stomach. </p><p>Walt shouldn't have been caught off guard. “Oh, uh, no thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Once the dancer left him alone, Walt thought before he left he should look around to see if he could find Jesse.</p><p> </p><p>“Alone” by Heart was playing and Walt remembered how beautiful Ann Wilson was back in 87’ when he saw her sing live. </p><p> </p><p>He realized another reason men come here. They were past their prime. And having the company of young men who reminded them of their former selves was an escape, if only for a short time. As much as Walt didn’t want to admit it. He understood. </p><p> </p><p>After ten minutes of inconspicuously looking around, he decided it was better to just leave.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, there was a skinny boy with messy brown hair. </p><p> </p><p>Yep, it was him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Til’ now I always got by on my own </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I never really cared until I met you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And now it chills me to the bone" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jesse was giving a lapdance. At first, Walt wanted to chuckle at Jesse trying to be sexy. But he had to admit, Jesse seemed to know what he was doing. Laughter and astonishment aside, Walt was incensed. </p><p>
  <em> How could Jesse do this himself?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is he even aware that DEA agents come here all the time?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Walt was triggered more so by the client. </p><p>
  <em> He looks like the type.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What if he tried to touch Jesse.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What if he tried to drug Jesse and take him home.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What a scumbag.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Walt had no reason to be angry with this man the way he was. It was nothing. Jesse wasn’t even naked. But Walt couldn’t contain himself. He made the wise decision to not make a scene and just leave. He knew now. What else is there to do. But he waited a minute and stared. Just to make sure. </p><p>
  <em> Make sure of what?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This man was obviously drooling over Jesse, who was slow with his movements. </p><p>He moved his hips side to side on the man’s crotch, looking over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "How do I get you alone?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jesse then leaned back on the man’s torso and placed his hand on the man’s head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "How do I get you alone?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This man was in bliss. Jesse was cute -<em> and sexy- </em> Walt had to admit. <em> But it was still wrong.  </em></p><p> </p><p>After the song ended. Jesse stood up and turned to smile at his client. It was genuine. The man smiled back at him and whispered something to him as he gave him the cash. Jesse nodded back at him before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Walt should leave before Jesse sees him. Jesse wasn’t going to take Walt stalking him well, especially here. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walt was home alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting anyone when he heard a stern knock at the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened the door to see Jesse, he was furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is not supposed to come here!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no right to be aggravated.” Jesse wasn’t about to let Walt be mad at him. He pushed his way into the house. “Why were you stalking me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt tried to look confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that! What, you think I didn’t see you at the club?! You’re not exactly hard to miss!” Jesse tried to surpass Walt's rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking ab-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bullshit, yo! I don’t for a second put it past you to stalk me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt didn’t have a good excuse. He wanted to say he was just checking on him -but Jesse is a grown man. If he said he wanted to make sure Jesse wasn’t doing anything illegal it would just cause a fight. But he had to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why would you do that? After you’re the one that accused me of …” Walt had to redirect this conversation. “You saved your money didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse was the irresponsible one. Why all of a sudden does he feel he can accuse Walt of anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point! And it’s none of your business!” Jesse wasn’t backing down. He wanted an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe you’re doing it for drugs!” Walt knew he shouldn’t have said that but it was the only way to take focus off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm not! I-I don’t have a lot of money left.” Jesse started to recoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Walt didn’t want to come off too hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bought the house back. And had some other things to pay for. And since </span>
  <span>we haven't been cooking! I still need to feed myself!” Jesse was offended more so by the idea that he has no right to eat unless Walt approves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then find a decent job! You’re not that helpless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not helpless, ASSHOLE! Second to dealing, that job makes me more than enough money. And I only have to work one night a week. For me, it works. And shit, the guys there treat me better than you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt was appalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could some perverse scumbag treat Jesse better then him! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesse’s mind must be warped because Walt has done so much for Jesse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think men... </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>...treat you better than me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>like that’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they're nice, for the most part. They pay me. I dance and then they leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes they just want to talk,” Jesse smirked, “about their wives being annoying. About how they hate their jobs. In fact, they’re a lot like you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt rolled his eyes. The mature thing would be to just stop. “Whatever Jesse.” Walt turned his back to Jesse. “Oh, but you should know that DEA agents go in there all the time.” Walt was trying to scare some sense into Jesse but he underestimated Jesse, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know! In fact, your dickhead brother-in-law is there all the time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse could see the disturbance in Walt's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He goes in there to ‘check for drugs’. Sure” Jesse didn’t need this. He had been stripping for years before Walt came along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what man, you wanna come and see me naked, fine, but you better PAY ME!” Jesse turned and slammed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walt returned to the club. He didn’t trust that Jesse was okay working there. When he entered he was relieved that he didn’t see Jesse. Hopefully, that meant that Jesse didn’t see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same dancer came up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re back. Did you find that guy yet?” Walt didn’t want this guy to let Jesse know he was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no. I’m just here for a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you are.” the dancer rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed, and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiding at the bar. Walt again contemplated what he was doing there. Why does he need to know this about Jesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE, IAN” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walt didn’t care... until he realized that was Jesse’s stage name. Here Jesse was. Spinning around the pole, without an ounce of rhythm in his body. But again, he was cute. The men didn’t seem to care that Jesse couldn’t dance, they were throwing cash at him as he captivated them with his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully the lights blocked Jesse’s view of Walt. He didn’t seem to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt felt deeply uncomfortable when Jesse pulled his undies down and slapped his ass. He looked away as long as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up again, it was even more awkward for him. But as far as Jesse was concerned, he was doing everything right. He bent over and drove the men crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he still wasn’t done. He crawled on all fours to a man holding up a huge wad of cash. Jesse licked his lips as the man whispered in his ear. Jesse pulled back and grabbed his waistband. Jesse exposed himself and the man threw all the money at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Walt wasn’t sure what made Jesse more money: his cock or his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt had no idea Jesse had this in him. Jesse wasn’t exactly a natural performer, but he made it work. Walt tried to cover his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walt paid for his drink and decided to leave. There was no reason for him to be here. He had no reason to watch over Jesse anymore anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned around his cover was blown. There was Jesse (fortunately, wearing underwear again) standing right in front of him, looking ready to start a fight. He just raised his eyebrows. Walt had nothing to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse scanned Walt with his eyes and flicked his tongue. “You wanna dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no.” Walt tried to get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse stopped him. “You sure?” he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Mr. white. I saw you staring at me. You were enjoying the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse, this is inappropriate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More ‘inappropriate’ than anything else we’ve done? I told you, if you’re going to stalk me, you better pay me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to make sure you were safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I have nothing to hide from you. So you can do whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long pause Walt finally said “How much for a dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty.” Jesse took Walt's hand and led him across the club to a back room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now Walt knew this was a mistake. This is exactly what he was worried about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room smelled like meth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were other pairs of men and dancers doing various illicit activities: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Men were grabbing boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some were trying to stick their fingers in boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some were jacking off boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit here.” Jesse motioned for Walt to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt tried to take a deep breath and not come off as uncomfortable as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse instantly got on his lap and warped his arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been lonely, I've been waitin' for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm pretending and that's all I can do</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The love I'm sendin'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ain't makin' it through to your heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At Least the music isn’t bad.” Walt tried to distract himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They play a lot of old people music. It must work better than viagra.” Jesse joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ann Wilson had more beauty and grace than you ever could.” Walt retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I bet she doesn’t make money like me.” Jesse joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet she does.” Walt laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You've been hidin', never lettin' it show</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always tryin' to keep it under control</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You got it down and you're well on your way to the top</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But there's somethin' that you forgot</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse turned his back to Walt and pressed his ass against Walt’s zipper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt didn’t know how to feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Physically it felt good. He started to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emotionally he was glad Jesse wasn’t mad at him, or at least he wasn’t starting a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally, he knows he shouldn’t be here. He and Jesse had done too much damage, especially to his marriage. He suddenly remembers Jesse was his student. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't tell you what you're feelin' inside</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I can't sell you what you don't want to buy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something's missing, you got to look back on your life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know something here just ain't right</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse starts to pull down his undies and as much as Walt wants to stop him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse’s ass is round and tight. He’s rubbing himself up against just the right spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt is trying to breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse looks over his shoulder at Walt. “Breathe, Mr. White.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse smiles and turns around back to straddle Walt. His cock is still covered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What about love?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't you want someone to care about you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse grabs Walt’s hands and places them on his chest. He was staring deeply into Walt’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Walt’s hands drop down his abs. Jesse is trying to reassure him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He leans in and whispers in Walt’s ear,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I'm sexy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt is stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse moves to Walt’s other ear,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse grabs Walt’s hand again and places them on his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt’s heart is beating out of his chest. He “involuntarily” squeezes Jesse's cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse gently stokes Walt’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse, this is not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse lifts up and pulls down the rest of his undies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse stands up and lets them fall to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straddles walt again as Walt takes in his nudity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse is Beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt wants to touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Has he felt this way a long time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse wants to be touched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now what do they do?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So apparently it a trans man stereotype that we write fanfiction...<br/>I posted my first work the day I started T...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jesse stares down at Walt with bright eyes and striking smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walt is without words. He’s overwhelmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returns Jesse’s smile, to delay any awkward silence. But then drops his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse raises his eyebrows and searches for Walt’s gaze again, “So? Did you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walt is still without words and can only offer that weak smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I said it’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I...uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want another? On me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Jesse, I really should go. I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Mr. White. Don’t bullshit me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’m not.” Walt was purposely trying to avoid Jesse’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse started to stroke himself. Walt’s heart picked up again. But, this was too much for him. Too much at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse could feel Walt tense up. He placed a strong grip on Walt’s shoulder and whispered in his ear “C’mon, Mr. White. It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse started to rub Walt’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesse, really, I need to go. This is too far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is too far?” Jesse huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Jesse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is too far.” Walt was aggravated. Aggravated at Jesse for pushing him; aggravated at himself for allowing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse bit his lip and looked down at Walt’s pants. “So, what are you going to do about that boner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walt looked up and made his aggravation apparent through his silent stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse smirked again. “It’s ok.” He leaned in. “A lot of guys get them with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walt wasn’t going to take the bait, but he was furious that Jesse was insinuating illegal activities with strangers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesse,” Walt leaned up. “You said you weren’t doing anything that would draw suspicion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse shook his head. “You know what man, I told you I don’t have anything to hide. And I don’t have to explain my money to you if it has nothing to do with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse got off Walt lap and yanked his undies back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to ‘check up on me’ ever again. You’re the one that cut me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walt softened his expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse lowered his voice but remained stern, “Cut out means that we don’t do business together ever again. So don’t come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse glanced at Walt’s crotch. “And take care of that yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walt felt like a fool. All of this just created more confusion and more danger. He still wanted to make sure Jesse was safe. He felt it was his responsibility. Having been through so much that might come back to haunt them. Especially now that he was sure Jesse was putting himself in danger, and now that he was roped in. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his business. He was convinced. But now it was even more complicated. He was even more attached to Jesse than he was before, though he couldn’t explain it even to himself. He needed time to think about how to fix this situation. But first he needed a plan to get out of here and get home inconspicuously. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment!<br/>I'm curious if anyone thinks my writing feels rushed or incohesive.<br/>Any critiques are welcome, I have a thick skin and only want to get better as a writer.<br/>Also if you love it, lmk. Will be adding more chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Out of curiosity, when you click the work from the list does is bring you to chapter one or chapter 7? <br/>As in, do people who read this work before get the new chapter or do they get sent back to chapter one?<br/>Does subscribing help?<br/>Anyway, more to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was his business. No matter how much Jesse would object. Walt had to keep an eye on him. What if Jesse was dealing at the club? Why wouldn’t he? Seems like the place. He must go to the club and check. </p><p>Not tonight though. Tonight he would have to come up with an explanation he didn’t have. He would go every night if he could. He didn’t even know Jesse’s schedule. </p><p>So he spent tonight thinking. Thinking about Jesse’s safety, Jesse’s habits, Jesse’s <em>body</em>. </p><p>He smelled nice, Walt must admit. Seems the boy has good personal hygiene when he knows he’s going to be close to people. </p><p>And Walt didn’t understand why Jesse hid under all of those baggy clothes. He was young and slim, with some defined muscle. </p><p>He had pale skin of different hues that all blended well together. Red and pink and tan in all the right areas. </p><p>
  <em> His ass was… </em>
</p><p>Walt had to limit his thoughts. They were veering off course. </p><p>He was worried. Jesse just didn’t seem like the type. There must be a reason he’s there.</p>
<hr/><p>Walt found a night he could get out of the house without suspicion. He hurried to the club and immediately started to look for Jesse, or at least that one dancer. But no one was recognizable, which was good in a way that ensured confidentiality. </p><p>He went to the bar to cover himself and overheard a casual conversation between a young dancer and the bartender:</p><p>"Boys are giving blowjobs in the back."</p><p>"Yeah, it's the only thing that brings in the money."</p><p>Walt was horrified. He knew something shady was happening here. All of his concerns were valid. But he tried to cling to the idea that Jesse was just here to dance, nothing more.</p><p>Walt figures Jesse is in the back room. </p><p>He rushed but a bouncer stopped him. “Sorry, you can’t go in the back without a dancer.”</p><p>“I’m actually looking for someone.”</p><p>“I’m sure you are. But you’ll have to wait.”</p><p>“Can you tell me if Ian’s in there?” </p><p>“He is. He’s with a client. You’ll have to wait.”</p><p>Walt makes his frustration apparent, but he wasn't about to start a fight. He sat uncomfortably on one of the couches wondering what Jesse was doing. He was anxious after what he had heard.</p><p>He looked up and noticed the bouncer was gone. He took a chance and snuck in. It was dark and he didn’t see Jesse until he turned around and was furious.</p><p>Some pervert had Jesse on his back on the filthy floor; Jesse spread his legs on this guy's lap as fingers were pressed inside.</p><p>Jesse didn't notice Walt. His eyes were closed and he was feigning arousal. Once he opened his eyes, he saw he was caught. But he recomposed himself and turned back to his client. He couldn’t get up just to sooth Walt, and Walt knew that.</p>
<hr/><p>Back in his car, Walt couldn’t leave just yet. He had to process his feelings. He wanted to vomit. He also knew Jesse would probably come looking for him. </p><p>After twenty minutes, he saw Jesse in the parking lot and took a deep breath.</p><p>The door opened and Jesse got in the passenger seat. </p><p>Silence between the two of them.</p><p>“Look, I know what you’re thinking.” Jesse finally said. “But this is...standard. We all do it and we-” </p><p>Walt cut him off “Are you aware of how much trouble you could get in?” He tried to contain his anger. “What if-”</p><p>“Yes!” Jesse cut him off. “Mr. White, you think strippers are stupid, but we’re not. We have protocols for this stuff. We always outsmart the cops.”</p><p>Walt wasn’t believing it.</p><p>“The club protects us. We’re all aware when an undercover cop is inside. We all know all of the...everything!” </p><p>“Really? Are you as attentive as you are when you’re dealing? Because you barely escaped the DEA when you fell out that two story window. At least then you were in privacy. But <em> here </em>? I just don’t understand!”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. White, it <em> is </em>safer doing this here! I -I can’t expect you to understand.”</p><p>“I’m capable of understanding, Jesse. You just need to explain it to me.”</p><p>“I did explain it to you! We have a plan for every interaction with a guy.”</p><p>Walt sighed. There’s no use in arguing with Jesse about this. Even if Jesse did get caught, it wouldn’t have anything to do with him.</p><p>After another long silence Walt was finally calm.</p><p>“When does your shift end?”</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“Why don’t I give you a ride home then.”</p><p>“You don’t have to wait for me.”</p><p>“It’s ok. I-I want to.”</p><p>“I actually really appreciate that. I usually call a cab.”</p><p>“Okay. Good.”</p>
<hr/><p>Walt waited in the car for two hours. Trying to wrap his head around this whole new mess. He shouldn’t get involved deeper in Jesse’s life, but he couldn’t help himself. </p><p>Finally, Jesse came out and got in the car.</p><p>“How was the rest of your shift?” Walt tried to relieve the awkwardness.</p><p>“Uneventful.”</p><p>“Good.”</p>
<hr/><p>They pulled up to Jesse’s house. </p><p>“How did you explain this to your wife?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Jesse sucked his lips and dropped his eyes for a moment.</p><p>“Mr. White, you don’t need to protect me.” Jesse’s eyes lifted again.</p><p>“Yes I do. Jesse, I know this has nothing to do with me, but because of all the other shit we’ve been through, I feel like I owe it to you.” Walt was sincere. Jesse nodded.</p><p>“I promise I won’t stalk you anymore, but let me give a ride when I can.”</p><p>Jesse thought for a moment.</p><p>“How do you usually get home?”</p><p>“Cabs. Or one of the other guys gives me a ride. I stopped taking my own car after I noticed a guy was following me.”</p><p>Walt grunted.</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad. But thanks for the offer.”</p><p>“When do you work again.” </p><p>“Next Sunday.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll pick you up.”</p><p>Jesse nodded and hesitated before getting out and going inside. </p><p>Walt made sure Jesse was settled before driving off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think I’m sexy”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you’re sexy”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each day was more complicated than the last. Walt's feelings for Jesse intensified. His fantasies were more vivid. His excuses to see Jesse were more forced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time Walt tried to contemplate where their relationship stood, he diverted to his hands on Jesse’s torso. The skin, taught, soft, and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the complications, Walt was content that Jesse was at least letting him give him a ride and smiling when he got in the car. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Walt pulled into the parking lot around 1:30AM. He was always early and always pulled into a darkly lit corner of the lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly noticed a familiar car across the lot. A black van. Hank’s van. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt looked around quickly for a sign of Hank. He hopped out of the car and did his best to keep his distance while confirming the license plate. Yes, it was Hank’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt got back in the car and sped off. He would send a message to Jesse that he knew Hank was inside and had to leave.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>2pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse had just woken up. He knew Walt was coming but was slow to answer the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened last night?” Walt stepped across Jesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, he comes into the club all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to hear it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Walt sat on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He comes in the club. We all know him. We all know he’s a douchebag. ” Jesse laughs, “All the boys avoid him by now. It’s funny how much that pisses him off.” Jesse drops beside Walt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So anyway, I do my best to avoid him but he calls me over. Or, actually, he grabs my hand and drags me down next to him. He puts his arm around my shoulder and gives me that shit-eating grin. I tell him I have to go and he says ‘Oh where, huh?’ I tried to get away from him, but he was trying to threaten me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Threaten you how?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was saying that he ‘just came in for dance’ from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That he wanted to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He said if I wasn’t nice to him, he would complain to my manager. Which, my manager knows him and knows he’s full of shit. He keeps insisting I give him a dance. Then, he grabs my leg and puts it on his lap. I try to pull it away but he keeps squeezing it. I told him he’s not allowed to touch me like that, but he says ‘nobody’s watching’. He keeps rubbing my leg and grabbing higher and higher, no matter how many times I tell him to stop. I made it clear that wasn’t going to let him to break the rules. But he kept pushing it. He kept saying that he thinks I’m pretty and just wants to spend time with me- as if I forgot all the bullshit he put me through. He said ‘I know you need the money...</span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know you like sucking dick. I finally just got up and left. Of course he didn’t pay me anything. I sat in the locker room for an hour until I knew he was gone. So I lost money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Jesse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault your brother’s a dickhead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you think he’ll be back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your guess is as good as mine. But usually once a month. I guess his </span>
  <em>
    <span>temptations </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t wait any longer than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he looking to get something on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea. He always had been. Even before you came along. I told you, Mr. White, he and his buddies come in looking for shit, never find any, try to get free dances, and then leave. They never catch us doing anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt was visibly shaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse, may I ask, have you ever dealt in the club?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse took a moment. “Yeah. But I stopped dealing there a long time ago. Other guys started dealing there too and it was drawing too much attention. I haven’t sold anywhere near there in years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone else still deal there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Some of the new guys do, but they always quit sooner or later. Once they realize the cops are out to get us.” Jesse paused. “Mr. White, it’s okay. You don’t have to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understand why I do though, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep an eye on Hank.” Walt got up to leave. Jesse walked him out.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On the drive home, Walt thought about the scene Jesse described. Hank putting his hands all over Jesse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here was his brother-in-law happily skirting the law, justifying it by claiming to abide by the law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can get away with soliciting Jesse and non consensual touching; but Walt would be risking shame, his marriage, or even jail time if he did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt tried to suppress his anger...and jealousy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he was jealous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank could have everything he wanted. Even Jesse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Walt had to ask, hide, wait, gamble and lose to get anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie would be dutifully ignorant to Hank’s attempted adultery, but Skylar would non stop question Walt if he claimed to go to a strip club regularly “for business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank could fool around with young men without his manhood or sexuality in question, but anyone else would be a fag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank could do anything he wanted. No one would judge or challenge him. Even if they tried, Hank would win. Every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when Jesse rightfully defends himself and his innocence in his workplace, Hank could harass him without punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about that scenario made Walt furious. But now he was sure he didn’t want Jesse stripping anymore. Not just to avoid Hank’s suspicions, but Hank’s hands.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As much as Walt didn’t want to look at Hank- he couldn’t stop picturing him groping Jesse- he was glad to go visit. He could try to gain some information about his </span>
  <em>
    <span>investigations</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or his intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could Walt bring it up without mentioning Jesse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s work, Hank?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know, same old bullshit.” Hank seemed relaxed. “We're still pursuing that blue meth. We got a tip about it coming out of that gay club I told you about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. What about it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we go in there to sniff out the place and nothing. Total bullshit, man. Those fairies think they’re smarter than us?” Hank was hiding it but was still bitter about being rejected by Jesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt mulled over how he could question Hank while keeping him off guard. “So why do you go there so often if you never find anything?” Walt joked but struck a sore spot with Hank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, we get tipped off all the time. We know shit is going in and out of there but they’re good at hiding it. Who would've thought strippers would be so good at hiding anything.” Hank wouldn’t let Walt get the last laugh at his expense. “Fags love meth. Apparently it makes butt sex easier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skylar groans and Walt shares the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank leans in to Walt, “Anyway that skinny little Pinkman kid comes up to me and starts flirting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Walt knew Hank was lying. Jesse would NEVER flirt with Hank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess he thinks he can distract me. I tell him to leave me alone but he keeps at it, trying to touch me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt is disgusted with Hank, groping Jesse and lying about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was probably covering for some other guy who was dealing that night. I thought he was the one who’s selling there, but maybe he was trying to throw me off. Or maybe he just thinks I’m good looking -which I can’t blame him for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt does his best to compose himself. “I’m sure he was just trying to get paid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, selling meth is pretty lucrative. He probably doesn’t make that much dancing anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt had to excuse himself before he punched Hank square in the face.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Walt hadn’t been able to pick up Jesse for weeks. But one night he was able to take a moment alone where he could check a message he got from Jesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He came back tonight and asked me to come to the motel with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so happy all you are liking this! I have so many ideas for this work now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what happened?”</p><p>“He comes in as usual and comes over to me immediately. I didn’t have a chance to get away before he grabbed my arm. He asks why I’m so hostile to him. I just tried to keep my mouth shut and get away from him. But he kept pulling me harder. When I’m about to call security, he lets go and asks for a dance. I said no, even though we had warned the boys in the back that they were here. He offers me fifty bucks. I say no. A hundred. I still say no. So he offers me three hundred just to sit with him for five minutes. I don’t have to talk to him so I figure I can take the cash. I made it clear I wasn’t saying shit. So we’re sitting there for a while and he keeps asking what my problem is with him. I keep my mouth shut. Finally, he says he just wants to spend time with me because he likes me. Bullshit<em> . </em> And before I get up to leave he whispers to me he wants to take me to a motel. Like what the fuck <em> ? </em>Does he think I’m that dumb?”</p><p>“So you think he wanted to set up a sting?”</p><p>“Most likely. But he...kept telling everything he ‘wants to do to me’”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“He kept saying he wanted to-” Jesse looked nauseous “‘suck my nipples and FUCK me harder than my parents did.’”<br/>Walt groaned as he cupped his head in his hands.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>In that moment of silence, Walt tried to wrap his head around that visual. He also tried to think of what to say to Jesse.</p><p>“Jesse. I realize you’re not bringing this on yourself; but maybe it’s time to leave this job.” Walt tried to sound as empathetic as he could. He was mad at Hank, not Jesse.</p><p>“Mr. White, I told you-”</p><p>“I know you told me. You told me several times, but what you describe to me about Hank, I think because of our situation. It’s too risky.”</p><p>Jesse hesitated, “Why do you never take what I say seriously? I’m not stupid, Mr. White-”</p><p>“I know you’re not. But-”</p><p>“But you treat me like I am!” Jesse's patience was thinning out. “You come into my house and tell me not to feed myself! You think I love doing this? I don’t! I don’t want to do it, but I can’t pay my bills on some minimum wage bullshit!”</p><p>“Jesse-”</p><p>“No. You have been bossing me around and putting me off since the first time you came here and asked <em> me </em> for <em> my </em>business. Just because you think you're some hot shot now, you think you know more than me.” Jesse stood up. “And I’ll tell you another thing, If this is because you’re jealous of your dickhead brother, I gave you an opportunity to get close to me and you rejected me.” Jesse was hurt by Walt’s rejection just as much as he was. He tried to hold back tears and reminded himself there’s no use in crying over this man, not now. After everything Walt had put him through, he was not going to let this tear him up.</p><p>Walt stood up. “Jesse, I didn’t reject you.” </p><p>“Yes, you did.” Holding back was getting harder. “Please, just go now. And don’t look for me again.”</p><p>Walt nodded. He can’t keep this relationship going the way he’s trying to. </p><hr/><p>Walt spent his nights alone with his regrets. He did have a chance. But he didn’t reject Jesse. He had to say no. </p><p>As he lay in bed listening to the crickets,</p><p>His thoughts turn sour: Hank grabbing Jesse. Confessing his feelings for Jesse, even if they were a ruse. Dozens of men probably confess their love for Jesse every night. Yet those feelings are never reciprocated. Contemplating those scenes, Walt wasn’t jealous of their inducement, but their fortuity. They were brave enough to admit their weakness for Jesse, even if they knew rejection was inevitable. Walt knew Jesse wouldn’t reject him, but he was still a coward. </p><p>What exactly was holding him back? </p><p>He wasn’t clinging to his relationship with Skylar. Hell, if he was it would be merely for appearances. </p><p>There was nothing wrong with Jesse. Of course not. There was so much <em> right </em> with Jesse. Maybe that's what scared him. Jesse was perfect and beautiful. Even his rough edges were  flawless. </p><p>But they ought to go back to where they had been: estranged since school days. </p><p>Walt wasn't ready to take Jesse on in this way. </p><p>If he could distract himself over a few weeks maybe he’d completely forget about him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't want to leave y'all hangin. Next chapter will be juicier, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks had passed, and Walt's feeling for Jesse still hadn't quelled.</p>
<p>Every. Night. </p>
<p>Every night he pictured Jesse. On his lap, biting his lip, whispering in his ear.</p>
<p>The boy's butt bouncing between his legs.</p>
<p>He couldn't live like this. Being alone was torture enough. He needed <em>someone's </em>warm embrace. He needed something to take away the pain and anguish.</p>
<p>He'd tell Jesse whatever he wanted to hear. He just needed him back in his life.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Again, he couldn't find Jesse when he wanted to. Having to go back into that brothel behind the curtain to find Jesse made him sick.</p>
<p>The bouncer was on guard. But he didn't want to waste valuable time waiting. There was that boy, who never told Walt his name.</p>
<p>"Hey, you!" </p>
<p>The dancer rolled his eyes but sauntered up to Walt. "Haven't seen you in a while. What are you-"</p>
<p>Walt cut him off "Yeah. Yeah. Let me take you for a dance."</p>
<p>"Forty bucks."</p>
<p>"I thought it was twenty?"</p>
<p>"It was, but you had to come in here with an attitude."</p>
<p>"Alright, fine."</p>
<p>"Alright then." The dancer took his hand and lead him to the back. </p>
<p>Sure enough, there was Jesse. But Walt didn't want to be seen. "Let's go over here."</p>
<p>"Again with the bossiness." </p>
<p>They sat in a corner where Walt could see Jesse, but might be shielded. </p>
<p>Maybe Jesse didn't see him because he was still wrapped up in his client. He stood away from the stranger, smiling, rubbing his cheeks.</p>
<p>The stranger slipped a hundred dollar bill into Jesse’s jock strap, then leaned down to place a kiss on his butt cheek. “Show me your hole.”</p>
<p>Jesse obeyed, still smiling. He must have been a little drunk. <em>Jesse Pinkman taking orders?</em></p>
<p>It was obvious to Walt's dancer he wasn't paying any attention to him. "You got a dance from me just to peep him?"</p>
<p>"Keep your voice down."</p>
<p>"Whatever, man. But seriously, if you want that boy, don't pussy around and just go tell him."</p>
<p>Walt tried to ignore him. But watching Jesse fool around with another man made him realize that he'd have to be upfront.</p>
<p>Jesse turned back to his client and giggled as the client pinched his nipples. More money was stuck into Jesse's jock.</p>
<p>Walt overheard. "Can I kiss you?"</p>
<p><em> No. </em> </p>
<p>Jesse smiled and looked away. More money. </p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p>
<p>Jesse let his lips fall to that man's as Walt watched.</p>
<p>His rage was peaking.</p>
<p>The dancer snapped him out of it, sensing that Walt could have an outburst. "Song's over dude." He immediately got up. Walt was given room to stand up and lunge at Jesse. </p>
<p>But if he started a fight he'd be barred for life from the club and from Jesse's heart.</p>
<p>Jesse still had his lips pressed against that man's. Walt was defeated and slunk out before he could be noticed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back in his car he wanted to break down. Why was this happening to him?</p>
<p>Despite everything he hoped he would see Jesse chase after him. To at least come out and berate him just so he could feel validated.</p>
<p>But no. </p>
<p>After a while, he couldn't wallow in pity in his car. As he started the engine, he noticed two slim shadowy figures by the front door. One was Jesse. Who was staring back, uncaring. He was waiting for Walt to just leave as he smoked with his friend.</p>
<p>Jesse wasn't going to validate Walt, his feelings, or his ego. Not this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am currently working on other works, inlcuding more of Hit the Right Spot including: A serial killer abducting Jesse, puppy play, and more sex work. But my creative juices were flowing with this work.<br/>Let me know if you want more!<br/>And remember to respect and TIP strippers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>